


The One's we leave behind

by Samantha_Dameron



Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Characters as Parents, F/M, Family Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, parent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Dameron/pseuds/Samantha_Dameron
Summary: These are all the stories I've written that involve varies characters as parents. This is a mix of fandoms and when I change my Tumblr user name I'll put it here so no one worries about plagiarism.Have fun reading a majority of cuteness that are characters being parents.
Series: AHHH I'M A PARENT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590913





	The One's we leave behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Wonder America. the title is "The Ones You Leave Behind." Based on the end of Civil War and that Steve left family behind.

Steve quietly opened the window and slipped into the brightly colored room. He carefully moved around the toys and over to the small bed. Steve carefully sat on the floor and watched his son sleep. Steve didn’t understand why Clint and Scoot left their kids but then again part of him did. Steve gently brushed the boy’s hair from his face before carefully kissing his forehead.

“I’m sorry my sweet boy, I got in trouble doing what was right again.” Steve gently stroked his son’s hair when he heard a gun cock.

“Get away from my son.” Steve slowly got up and turned to look at his wife, Diana. Diana slowly lowered the gun and looked at the man in front of her. “St-steven?” Steve nodded and looked over Diana, her belly now flat.

“Hey, doll.” Steve could see the tears in her eyes. “I-I just needed to see him. I had to remind myself why I fought my friends.” Diana set the gun down and walked over to Steve.

“You fought because you wanted your team to be able to keep deciding if the Avengers were needed someplace. The government wanted you to be puppets, that’s why you fought.” Steve pulled her to him and kissed her deeply but she pulled away. “The beard feels very weird.” Steve chuckled slightly and stroked her cheek.

“I don’t have a reason to shave anymore.” Diana nodded and looked over to their sleeping son.

“He asks about you all the time.” Diana looked back at Steve to see the pain in his eyes, then she felt his fingers run over her scar from 6 months ago. “Emergency Caesarian Section. She’s healthy though and growing normally.” Steve got back down on his knees and nuzzled against Diana’s stomach, Diana just simply stroked his hair.

“I’m sorry Diana, I’m so sorry.” Diana could feel his tears against her skin. “I’m sorry.” Diana set Steve back up to his feet, grabbed the gun and walked to the master bedroom with him. When Steve walked in the first thing he saw was a baby with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair, propped up on pillows, wide awake with a bottle. Diana put the gun back with Steve’s stuff before carefully picking up their daughter.

“Steve, this is your daughter, Serena.” Diana carefully set the child in Steve’s arms. Steve half expected his daughter to break out into tears from being held by a stranger but Serena just grabbed at his jaw and looked at him.

“She looks a lot like her mother,” Steve spoke as he sat on the bed with his daughter and let her little hands explore his face.

While Steve sat with his daughter, Diana took a photo, so that if the worst came Serena would always know her father loved her. “But she has her father’s dazzling eyes.”


End file.
